Plus Rien
by guilty'n'poisonned
Summary: OS Quand Harry quitte Ginny... Comment celle ci reagit...


Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K... Rien ne m'appartient sauf le sujet bien sûr... les personnages sont de J.K. mais l'histoire m'appartient

PLUS RIEN

Je t'ai vu partir ce matin, je n'ai pas cru à cette histoire, je me disais: "Voyons! C'est impossible, il va revenir!" Tu n'es jamais revenu... Et c'est là que je t'ai vu... Avec ma meilleure amie, comment as-tu pu? Comment as-tu simplement osé... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Harry Potter, et même si c'est la dernière chose que je doive faire dans ma vie je vais te faire comprendre comment j'ai souffert...

Tu m'as demandé ce qui allait pas... Je t'ai répondu un peu sèchement, je m'en veux... Même si je souffre par ta faute... Tu sais Hermione, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça... Tu étais ma meilleure amie! Tu as été surprise de la réponse, je me souviens de ton visage déconfit... De ta mine stupéfaite alors que je prononçais les mots:

"J'veux pu rien savoir

Ni de lui ni d'personne

Si tu savais comme je suis mal en ce moment

Mais je te dis que j'veux rien savoir"

Tu m'as demandé pourquoi... Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voulais l'oublier... Tu te demandais de qui je parlais, qui était ce LUI? Non je ne voulais plus rien savoir parce que tu m'as fait souffrir comme jamais je n'ai souffert auparavant...

Je t'avais dit des mots que je regrette maintenant... Tu les avais pris à la blague au début... puis tu y as repensé et tu as compris que tu devais le faire, tu m'as prise au sérieux, alors qie j'aurais voulu que tu comprennes l'ironie de cette phrase, pas la prendre au mot...

"Je sais que ça va plus me faire mal

Je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir

Faut pas que tu penses à moi

Fonce dans la vie pis rentres-y d'dans!"

Tu m'as répondu toute souriante, lorsque je t'ai vue avec la bague au doigt, tu m'as regardé et tu as débité ces mots qui m'ont déchirée, toi, ma meilleure amie, tu as osé faire de moi un écoutoir à choses injustifiées, vous ne vous êtes jamais mariés, vous ne l'auriez jamais fait... Mais ta réponse m'a marquée au plus haut point...

"Même si ça finit par s'accumuler

Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout va s'arranger

Dis-toi juste que c'est pas l'bon moment

Mais qu'il y en a un autre qui t'attend"

J'me sauvais... Je ne voulais plus te voir, tu m'avais fait souffrir et je n'avais plus personne pour m'aider, tous partis, morts ou ayant abandonné le bon camp... Même mon frère, j'aurais cru que Ron serait celui qui réussirait à ouvrir ton coeur, mais non, il faut croire que je me trompais encore une fois... Ce soir là je me souviens, je t'ai regardé, le feu brillant dans mes yeux, s'il y avait eu des fusils à la place, tu serais sûrement trépassée en ce moment... Si tu savais comme j'ai aimé débiter ces mots sur la vie, une vie de fake que tu vivais dans ce temps là... J'me disais, si tu veux partir, fais bien attention à toi, j'espère que tu as des bons amis là-bas, car je savais que cela ne saurait durer, que la vie se faisait courte et qu'elle essayait de te crier:

"A l'as tu su te rattraper?

Tu veux t'en sauver encore et encore

Un peu comme la mort qui te poursuit

Tu veux pas la voir arriver t'as peur que ce soit la fin"

Encore une fois tu m'as parlé de lui, t'avais peur qu'il parte... Tu as pensé à moi quand tu débitais tes âneries sur ta vie? Puis là tu as vu la larme perler au coin de mon oeil... Tu m'avais dit les mots les plus fous et moi j'y croyais... Puis tu m'as encore parlé de lui... J'avais appris par quelqu'un qu'il t'aimait vraiment, qu'il m'avait aimé mais qu'un défaut était toujours présent, mais il ne voulait dire à personne ce que c'était... Je lui en voulais, puis tu m'as regardée et tu m'as dit que ut ne savais plus quoi faire, tu t'en voulais... Normal, tu venais de gâcher ma vie, moi je ne voulais qu'être avec lui...

"Tu te dis que si ça arrive tout sera fini

Tu me crois quand j'te dis qu'je l'aime?  
J'ai de la misère à me croire moi-même

Parce que je sais pu où j'en suis..."

Je t'ai répondu ne t'en fais pas... Tout ira bien, je suis plus forte qu'on le croit... Mais je me trompais, car j'ai souffert, j'ai pleuré, pleuré pour un gars, je m'étais juré que plus jamais je ne pleurerais pour un gars... Ces ignobles hommes qui vous laissent tomber lorsqu'ils trouvent une pomme plus mûre... Là c'est lui que j'ai vu, j'ai été prise au dépourvu... Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas... Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais encore pour lui, mais que toi, Hermione, tu étais là... J'ai continué en lui disant:

"Je sais que ça va plus me faire mal

Je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir

Faut pas que tu penses à moi

Fonce dans la vie pis rentres-y d'dans!"

Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas te perdre tu sais... J'aimerais continuer parce que tu es la seule qui me connaisse vraiment... C'est bien de savoir que l'on a les même goûts en matière d'homme, même si ça pose certains problèmes lorsqu'on aime le même, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu es ma meilleure amie...

"J'ferais quoi si t'étais pas là?

Même si je l'aime à mourir

Il vaut pas ce que toi tu vaux

Parce que toi t'es pas la lune, t'es pas le soleil, t'es plus que ça"

Lorsque vous vous êtes embrassés hier, je n'ai pas pu y croire, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait se sauver, sortir de ma poitrine tant la douleur était grande... Tu ne m'as pas vue... Je me suis sauvée avant que tu aies le temps, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus? J'ai mal, je souffre... Je veux mourir...

"Je pense j'vais éclater

Parce ça continue de s'accumuler

Dis-moi juste que tu m'en veux pas

Si j'ai d'la misère à m'y faire..."

Je t'ai vue le matin de ton mariage... Tu étais resplendissante, tellement magnifique que les bouquets de fleur près de toi semblaient fanés... Je t'ai dit pour une dernière fois, je ne te verrais plus par la suite... Tu as eu peur lorsque j'ai sorti le revolver... Je t'ai dit:

"J'vais pas regretter, j'espère que toi non plus

J'le laisse passer c'est parce que je tiens à toi

Crois-moi, j'espère que j'vais aller

Parce que j'veux vous voir continuer..."

J'ai continué par la suite en disant... Les deux dernières phrases ne veulent rien dire pour moi... J'ai appuyé l'arme sur ma tempe... J'y ai cru mais j'me suis rendue à l'évidence, que pour lui je ne suis rien... Même si ce matin il m'a embrassé... C'était amicalement, voyons il allait se marier... Alors je te dis: Au Revoir Hermione, je m'en vais...

Et elle a tiré la gachette, Hermione poussa un cri, le mariage fut annulé, Ginny avait eu ce qu'elle voulait...

L'aMoUr EsT lA mOrT dE l'ÂmE qUaNd ViEnT lE tEmPs De Se DiRe Au ReVoIr...

Fin...

Oui je sais c'est cruel, sadique et bla bla bla... ! Mais j'aimerais bien quelques reviews qui me témoigneront votre appui dans ce qui se passe et qui me diront si je peux continuer d'autres fics, si vous aimez bien les OS qui sont plus facile à écrire qu'Une fic longue ou si vous ne voulez plus me voir écrire... Salut bien!

P.S. Le texte entre " " (guillemets) est à moi, je l'ai écrit alors si vous voulez le copier il faut demander ma persmission! héhé... Il y aura réponse aux reviews dans un autre "chapitre"... À la prochaine...

© Tous droits réservés, Poisonned


End file.
